Selfishness
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: I've been watching Mira for the longest time. She's always thinking about others. That's all well and good. I don't have a problem with that. But she takes it too far. And she forgets to take care of herself. She's too selfless. She needs to be selfish and take what she wants. I'm just the man to remind her how to do it. (Mature content ahead)


**Hello boys and girls. I want to tell a story.**

**This story was commissioned by someone on the forums. I have to say that this story was very tough to write, mostly because I'm not really a hardcore Miraxus shipper. Don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with these two together but... let me put it this way. This is the second story in which I've given Laxus lines. And while Mira has played roles in many of my stories, this is the first time I've ever made her the target of romantic interest. And the second reason why this was difficult for me is because normally, when I come up with an idea for a fic, there's a whole process that plays out in my mind. I think about the story, act it out and then write it down. This time, I had the basic outline for this story done for me. All I had to do is flesh it out. My brain doesn't work like that when it comes to stories. Third, I'm working on four other fics full time plus three more part time on top of my job and my family. So I kind of rushed this.  
><strong>

**So anyways, here is my story. This is probably the raunchiest thing I've ever written. Therefore, this is not meant for the eyes of children or the easily offended. And especially easily offended children. Hope you enjoy the feature presentation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selfishness<strong>

I'm sitting at my usual spot at Fairy Tail, furthest table from the bar, drinking my bourbon. It gives me the best vantage point to watch the guild. The fire and ice idiots are yelling about something that I honestly don't give a fuck about. Gray's girlfriend is staring at him from behind one of the pillars as if she was still in her stalking mode. Lucy's doing her best to ignore what's going on with the two. Gajeel is assaulting everyone's eardrums with what he thinks is singing. But I don't care about any of that. The one I'm actually paying attention to is...her.

She's smiling. She always smiles. Some people smile because they are naturally happy. Some people smile to hide the pain. With her, it's always hard to tell and it irritates me.

It wasn't always difficult to read her in the past. Mirajane Strauss was an open book back then. She was always a woman who knew what she wanted from life and she let everyone know it. Whether she was fighting with Erza, snatching other people's food or whatever, she took what she wanted and didn't apologize. With only a few spots in her life when it came to her siblings, she was the epitome of self-indulgence. I had to admit that I found that sexy. Submitting to her or trying to make her submit to me, it would be very hot either way.

But then, she changed. And I know exactly when she did. It was the day Lisanna died.

She did a complete 180. She became a total saint, always helping out in the guild, doing all those photo shoots to promote the guild. And she got involved in everyone's lives, learning everything she could and trying to make their lives better. She became super kind, warm and helpful, with a constant, easygoing smile. Honestly, I like this side of her too. It's like seeing the kind of mother she would be when she had kids.

But sometimes, Mira takes this kindness thing too far.

She's so concerned about taking care everyone else that forgets about taking care of herself. If she's not behind the bar, she's modeling for Sorcerer's Weekly. Or she's on a mission with Elfman and Lisanna. Or she's cooking meals for the guild or doing ten thousands other things at once. I can't remember the last time that she did something for herself. She hasn't taken a day off to read a book, see a movie, or even go on a date. Day in, day out, she's helping people. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with that, but come on...

I'm pretty sure none of the other guild members realize it...well maybe her brother and sister... but there are days where she's just going through the motions. Sure, the smile is still on her face but there's no warmth behind it. And though she hides it well,I can tell when she wears makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. Then, there are those times when someone asks for something, a flash of anger passes through her eyes as though she's irritated by being asked. It passes just as quickly as it comes but I've caught it.

What happened to the Mira I used to know? She'd never let anyone push her around like this. She'd do what she wanted, take what she wanted and never apologize. This Mira is too much of a doormat and I can't stand it anymore.

I've been so distracted thinking about Mira that I didn't notice that she had come to my table.

"Do you need a refill on your bourbon?" She asks me with that smile that I find so damn irritating. She's hiding her exhaustion with that smile.

"I'm fine, Mira." I tell her.

"Would you like something to eat instead?" She continues.

"I said I'm fine, Mira." I don't want to be rude but I don't need her exhausting herself for me.

She puts on that irritating smile again. "Alright. If you're sure..."

I watch Mira walk away to help someone else with the same smile on her face. She's moving from person to person, asking if they want anything. I already know she's going to put in another eighteen hour day. The way she's going, she's going to be dead before thirty. Does anyone see that she's exhausted or are they going to use her until she drops?

I didn't realize how long I stayed at the guild watching Mira work but it must have been hours because it's dark out and almost everyone has left already. She had come by my table sometime during my watching and left the bottle of bourbon on it even though I told her that I didn't need anything. She's cleaning up the mess left behind by the guild. I didn't realize how much she does for us. She starts early and ends late, never leaving until she's done.

"Are you still here, Laxus?" She asks. "I'm surprised. Thought you would have left by now."

"Thought you would have left by now too." I tell her.

Mira chuckles. Thankfully she doesn't give me that irritating smile of hers to pretend that there's nothing wrong. "I couldn't leave now. I still have to wipe down the tables, sweep and mop. If I hurry, I'll be done in an hour."

"So why are _you_ doing this?" I repeat, emphasizing the you. "Why aren't these idiots cleaning up their own mess? And why isn't that other girl here to help you?"

She puts up that smile again. God dammit, I hate that smile. I want to wipe that smile off of her face.

"I don't mind cleaning up after my family." She says. "It's a labor of love."

I can tell that it's not a total lie but still it irritates me. No one enjoys cleaning, not even her.

"Do you have a mission tomorrow?" She asks, trying to make small talk. "If you do, you should get some rest."

"You should take your own advice." I answer back.

I know that Mira didn't expect that from me because her eyes widen before she sets her face back to neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lies.

"Don't bullshit me, Mira" I snap. "I can smell the lie on you."

She was quiet for a bit. Then her lips upturns to a smile. "Your senses aren't _that_ enhanced, Laxus." She replies, almost mocking me.

"Fine. You're right." I admit. "But I can smell the makeup on your face."

"I'm not sure you know that much about women but they do tend to wear makeup." She jokes with me. There's almost a playful banter to it as if we were talking about something light instead of something serious like her health.

"The only makeup you are wearing is around your eyes to hide the bags under them." I tell her.

This time, she doesn't even bother trying to cover her surprise. She drops the smile. "I do it for a good reason." She tells me. "I want everyone to have a good time when they are here. I put my all into making sure that is possible."

"Exhausting yourself in the process." I answer back. "I bet you don't get more than four hours of sleep a night."

Mira doesn't deny this. "Don't say anything." She begs of me. "I don't want others to know. Elfman and Lisanna worry enough as it is."

So they do know. I'm not surprised. They spend the most time with her.

"I'll be fine, Laxus." She says as she grabs the mop. "You don't need to worry about me." Then she puts on that irritating smile of hers again. That smile is getting on my nerves now. I want to wipe that smile off of her face.

"What happened to you, Mira?" I scoff.

"Excuse me?" She snaps at me.

"You were never like this." I snap back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She's getting angry. It's been a while since I've seen her angry. That's good. It means that it'll be harder for her to lie.

"You spend all your time helping others." I yell.

"So?" She yells back, shaking an angry finger at me. "What's wrong with that? At least I'm not a selfish asshole like you."

"When was the last thing that you did something for yourself?" I ask her.

The question must have taken her off guard because she lowers her finger and her angry face drops into one of surprise.

Gotcha.

"I..uhm..." She stammers. Never seen her at a loss for words before.

"Well?" I press.

"I do modeling for Sorcerer's Weekly." She tells me.

"You don't do that for yourself." I respond. "You do that because it's the easiest way to get positive press for Fairy Tail."

"I help people with their relationships."

"That's not something you do for yourself." I remind her. "What I'm asking you is when was the last time you did something for yourself that that made no one but yourself happy?"

Mira was silent.

"When was the last time you took a vacation or even a day off?" I asked her, knowing that she wasn't going to have an answer for that either.

"Hell, when was the last time you went out on a date?" I pressed.

"None of your business." Mira is getting defensive.

"That long, huh?" I smirked.

"I actually believe in put others ahead of myself every day, unlike you." She yells at me and gives me a vicious glare. "In any case, why do you care what I do?"

I stand up and walk towards her. She doesn't look away or shrink like other women when presented with a challenge. She is just as intense as I can be. God, her angry face is sexy. Makes me wanna...

An idea pops into my head. The more I think about it, the more I like it. Time to teach her how to be selfish again and remind her of just how good it can feel.

She must have thought that the conversation was over because she went back to wiping down the bar. This is my opportunity.

I stalk towards her and get behind Mira. I'm waiting for her to turn around so I can make my move. As she does, I slam my hands on either side of the bar, trapping her between them.

"What are you doing, Laxus?" She says to me in a low voice. She's not afraid if her glare means anything.

"The old Mira took whatever she wanted if it was going to make her happy." I say in my lowest, huskiest voice so that she knows my intentions. "I'm going to remind you of how good it feels."

I lean in towards her face and stare at her lips. Now there's no way she can mistake of what's going to happen. "I'll be taking what I want now."

I capture her lips with my own.

I know she didn't expect this because her lips are still pursed. That's okay. I can make her want this but first I want to taste her. I grab her hand and give her a mild electrical shock. It's a trick I've used on women to surprise them. It works like I expected, making her gasp so I can thrust my tongue in her mouth.

God, Mira tastes better than I could imagine. I can taste apple, iced tea and various alcoholic drinks. A man could get drunk off of kissing her. She's got a perfect mixture of light and dark elements. It's addictive and I can't get enough.

Mira turned her head, preventing me from getting more of her unique taste. But that's okay. It means that I can kiss her neck. Her skin is just as delicious as the inside of her mouth.

"Laxus, stop it." She tells me in a hitched breath.

I smirk against her skin. "If you want me to stop, then make me stop." I whisper, kissing more of her neck. "You've got the strength to push me away. You're the demon Mirajane."

I'm making sure to keep my grip slack. I don't want her to think that I'm going to rape her. I don't mess with unwilling partners. "Come on, Mira." I say, stroking her arm and kissing down to her collarbone. "For once, be selfish. Don't worry about the consequences. Take what you want. Show me the old Mira."

"Laxus." Her voice is softer now. She grabs my arm but she still isn't pushing me away. It's like she's mentally debating what to do.

I move my lips to her right ear, nibbling on her lobe and blowing hot air into her ear. "We are just two adults who are looking for a good time. And believe me, I can give you a good time."

She puts a hand to my chest and, with all of her strength, she pushes me all the way to an empty table, pinning me to it. There's a look in her eyes that I can't quite identify. It's a cross between the old Mira, known as the demon, and the new Mira, the sweetest girl in the world. I wonder what she's going to do. I get my answer when she grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me to her.

She kisses me.

God, I've never been kissed like that in my life. She's so forceful. No woman has ever tried to dominate while kissing me. Hell, she's taking control of the kiss. Like I'd let her. I grab the sides of her face and kiss her back. Our lips, teeth and tongue gnash against each other in a violent display of raw sexual power. God, she's amazing. How she changed from being sweet, innocent Mira to this was nothing short of incredible. I can tell that this is going to be the best night I've had in a while.

We have to separate to catch our breaths...and that was just a kiss.

"You want to see the demon?" She leers at me.

My breath hitches. I've always imagined what it would be like to have sex with Mirajane Strauss but I've always have a rule about messing with guild members. I don't. So this would be a first for me. Still, it wasn't like we were blushing virgins. I know that I wouldn't be her first and she wouldn't be mine. I could really see myself doing the whole slow, sweet and nice way with her. But what I really want to see is how she would act in bed when she was the demon.

"Yes." I tell her. "Yes. God, yes. So tell me what you want."

She was quiet for a moment. Afterwards, her grip on my shirt loosened.

Good.

Now my hands are behind her back, fiddling with the ribbon of her dress. I want to get it off now. I grab the ends and undo it like a Christmas present. The top half falls to her waist, exposing her tits, covered only by the smallest powder blue racer bra. The best part about it (besides seeing her tits up close and personal) is that the clasp is in the front.

"Were you expecting something like this to happen, Mira?" I ask in a husky voice, grabbing them in the process.

She whimpers softly. "No. I just like the bras with front clasps. It has nothing to do with you."

"Either way, makes things easier for me." I say to her. And, with practiced ease, I undo the bra. It drops to the floor and I finally see Mira's bare tits for the first time.

My god, they're perfect. Now Fairy Tail is home to some amazing tits (Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Cana for example) but Mira's are just perfect, not too big or too small. And her nipples are small and tight. Perfect. I've got to grab them.

They feel so great, soft and firm in all the right places. I roll her nipples with my thumb as I knead her tits roughly. I can see her biting her lip to stifle her moans but there's still a light blush on her face. So she wants to keep it in? That's okay. I can be patient. I will make her beg.

"What's the matter?" I tease as I lean in to nibble on her ear again and massage her tits at the same time. "Do you want to moan? Go right ahead. No shame in that."

She looks away. "As if something like this would make me moan." A challenge, huh? Fine. You're on. I've got something for you.

I take a sharp breath and put a bit of electricity in my palms. These little sparks are the reason women come back to me for more. It jolts the nerve endings awake, sending waves of pleasure to the brain and makes them cum so hard. Now let's see how the demon likes it.

Just as expected, she shrieks out in pleasure.

"Laxus..." She moans low in her throat. "I need..."

"I don't care about what you need." I tell her. "I want to know what you want and I'll give it to you. So tell me what you want." I continue massaging her tits, waiting for her to tell me what she wants.

"I want..." She moans. "I want... I want... I want you to ..."

"To..." I lead her on. I want her to say it.

"To suck on them."

I grin. "Was that so hard?"

I start kissing down from her neck to her collarbone. Finally, I get to the place we both want. Her tits tastes better than they feel and the moans that she's letting out now are fucking amazing. I bite on the underside of her left tit while I continue roughly kneading her right one.

"Ya like this?" I ask her, knowing the answer to the question.

"Good." She whimpers.

"Anything you want?" I want to know what she wants. And I want to give her everything she asks. "Tell me. I want to know."

She grabs my head by the short hairs and pulls me to her lips. We return to kissing each other. God, she's a good kisser, hell, a great kisser. I never thought I'd be satisfied just with kissing. And the more we do, the harder I get. I was already sporting a semi when we started this thing. But now... Fuck.

Just as soon as I was getting into it, she pulls away.

"What the fuck, Mira?" I ask.

She gives me a very sultry look, a look that sends a jolt to my dick. All those years of modeling has perfected that look to a science

"You said that I should take what I want, right?" She whispers like sweet honey. "Well, I'm going to take."

She puts her hand on my shoulders and removes my coat. She pulls on my collar and rips my shirt, leaving my bare chest exposed. Oh, I really love aggressive women. She leans in and looks me dead in the eye. Then she takes her finger and traces my tattoo with a feather touch. And I don't know why but the light touches are making my dick even harder. She must have noticed because she's giving me a cocky grin.

"What's the matter?" She says. "Are you getting excited by just my touch?"

I grin right back. "As if just a touch could do anything for me."

"Then how about this?" And then she sticks out her tongue and starts tracing my tattoo with it.

"Shit Mira." I groan. I've never had a woman do what she's doing right now. I've had them touch my tattoo but never lick at my chest. God, she's more satisfying than many of the women I've been with and we haven't even done it yet.

And, as if she wasn't doing enough to please me, she then begins sucking on my nipple. Fuck! I didn't think that I could be sensitive there. It's like she knows all of my weak points. Or maybe, she's got so much experience that she knows where to attack me.

She slowly lowers herself down on me, dragging her lips down my somehow sensitive skin. It's a sight to see, Mirajane Strauss on her knees, close to my dick. She's a living wet dream and she's right where I want her to be. The palm of her hand reaches my crotch, slightly relieving of my tension.

"Getting harder?" She says to me in a sultry voice. "Is the little dragon getting turned on by the demon?"

She continues palming me. My breath comes out in short pants as she does. "I want more, Mira."

She takes the zipper and slowly pulls down. She then reaches inside and pulls out my dick. She stares at it for a bit, almost scientifically. I'm not ashamed to admit that my dick is very impressive. Close to ten inches long with a wide girth and equipped with some big balls, it's a real ladies pleaser. When women see it for the first time, they are understandably a bit frightened at first, then it turns to excitement. Mira wasn't like that.

"Not bad, Laxus." She said without any emotion at all.

Seriously? Not bad? Not bad? She said that with complete indifference. That's not what a woman should say when they are at eye level with my dick. That's what you say about a microwave dinner. Then I caught a look at her face. She's messing with me.

She wraps a hand around it and starts pumping me. "So yours has an upturn to it. Interesting."

She has the perfect touch. She isn't afraid to grab me like some women are and she isn't strangling my dick like other women do. She also rubs the underside of the head with her thumb.

"You are good at this, Mira." I breathe. "So who else got this treatment from you?"

"Jealous much?" She taunts me as she runs her index finger along the length. "But let's just say this. You are the first one since Tenrou Island."

Mira drops my pants, allowing them to pool to the floor. She puts her hands on my ass and gropes it, making me hiss out. How the fuck is she doing this?

"You've got a nice, firm ass, Laxus." She compliments me. "I bet you can break bricks on this."

"Didn't think that women looked at guys' asses?" I laugh.

"You have a lot to learn about women, Laxus." She says. She moves towards my dick. I can feel her breath on it. She opens her mouth a bit

"Then teach me." I moaned. "God." I groan as her lips finally wrap around my dick.

She slowly, almost tortuously, takes my dick further and further into her warm, wet, sweet mouth, scraping her teeth ever so slightly as she does. And the thing with her tongue...Fuck, she's amazing, way better than any woman who's ever blown me. I feel like I'm about to cum. How the fuck can I be coming so quickly? I can feel her mouth on my dick while her fingers are dancing on my ass.

"Shit. You're great at this." I grit my teeth and try to focus on anything but her lips. "Why are you so great at this?"

Again, she says nothing. Mira hums around my dick. I can feel the vibrations pulsing around it. Fuck. It hasn't been a minute of her sucking my dick and she's about to make me come. But all thoughts go out the window when I feel her finger go close to a place they shouldn't. It really shouldn't feel good but god, it does.

"The fuck, Mira." I yell.

She looks up to me with those seductive and smoky come hither eyes. Fuck, I nearly bust a nut.

"I thought that you said I should take what I want." She mumbles around my dick. "I want to see you undone."

"I won't lose to you, Mira." Alright. If she's going to play dirty, I can too. Time to pull out all the stops.

I lean over, grab Mira's ankles and pull her up. The hem of her dress pools to her waist, exposing her electric blue panties. With practiced ease, I grab both of her ankles with one hand and take them off. It's beautiful, her pussy that is. Neatly trimmed because of her modeling career, soaked in her juices and smelling good enough to eat, it's calling out to me. It's say 'Laxus, Laxus, eat me'. And who am I to refuse such an invitation?

"Such a dirty girl you are." I croon. "Everyone thinks you're so nice but I know the truth. Sucking my dick made you wet."

I dive headfirst, swiping my tongue against her outer lips. Just like her mouth and her skin, she tastes even better than she smells. Even in this, she's superior to every woman I've ever been with. The more my tongue digs into her, the better it gets and the more I want. I don't think I could ever get tired of her taste...and hearing her moans makes my dick pulse. I need more.

"You sound so slutty, Mira." I tell her.

"As if you'll make me come first." She says from her upside position. She wraps her legs around my head and goes back to sucking my dick. She doesn't hold back either. She also pumps what she can't fit in her mouth with one hand and squeezes on my balls with the other.

Fuck. She's amazing. I can't lose to her. Fine. I put my middle finger inside her soaking wet pussy and thrust it in and out, mimicking what I plan to do to her in a minute. She's going to come first. I'll make sure of it.

"Mhmm." She moans around my dick. I've been wound up ever since we started this. I'm about to cum but I'm a sore loser. Time for my ultimate trick.

I put two fingers into her pussy and place a finger on her clit. I scissor her hard and give her clit a tiny jolt. We both cum together. She swallows my cum and I drink her juices. Delicious.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mira." I tell her.

I disentangle from her and flip her to her feet. Then I lead her to the bar and lean her over it. I hitch her dress up so her naked ass is visible to me. I grab it and fondle it. God, even her ass is perfect.

"Tell me what you want, Mira." I say as I spread her legs apart, fingering her pussy. "I promise I'll give it to you."

Mira turns around and, using her skill in modeling, gives me a seductive look that makes me instantly hard. She's so fuckable, leaning over the bar with her ass hanging out and looking at me with a 'Fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for the next few days' look. I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Mira right now. "I want you inside of me." She whispers in a breathy voice. "Please, it's been so long."

I take out my fingers, put my hands on her hips and aim my dick in her soaking wet cunt. "Get ready to ride the lightning. I'm not gentle."

With a single thrust, I'm inside her to the root. She moans out in pleasure. I bite down on her shoulder from doing the same. Fuck! She's tight. She's clenching on my dick like a vice grip.

"Laxus." She moans. "Please move." Who am I to deny such a request?

I grab her hips, pull out a bit and slam back into her. She moans again.

"Why are you going so slow?" She asks. "You claimed that you were going to show me a good time. Is this the best you can do?"

Alright Mira. You asked for it. I grab the inside of her hips, making sure that she's steady. My mouth reaches her ear. "You shouldn't have done that, Mira." I whisper. "Tempting a dragon isn't wise." I then lick the outer shell of her ear. "A dragon is liable to eat you."

She turns around and kisses me deep. When she pulls away, she gives me a devious smirk. "If you think a demon will submit just because you threaten her, you are gravely mistaken." She leers.

I slam back into her, feeling her quake. I pull out and slam back in. We get into a fast rhythm.

She looks gorgeous like this. Tits rocking as I pound into her, her moans so deliciously breathtaking, her pussy clenching on me, sweat on her lower back, it makes me want to fuck her harder.

Her hand reaches out for my neck and pulls me down. Her head reaches mine and our lips clash again. It's hard to kiss her as I'm plowing her but we manage. Her other hand is on my abs, stroking them with a feather touch. Fuck. How does she know how to make me feel good? I need to get deeper inside of her.

I pull out of her and turn her around so that she's facing me and her back is on the bar. She understands what's going on and wraps her legs around my waist. I plunge into her pussy again. I know I'm hitting her sweet spot every time because she's crying out in pleasure.

"Laxus, faster."

God, her voice in the throes of pleasure, there's no better sound than that. She looks so gorgeous like this, tits jiggling, moans escalating, her begging me to do her harder, I could get used to this.

I tilt towards her and kiss her as I piston my hips into hers. I can feel her hands on my chest. She squeezes my nipples, knocking the breath out of me. How is it that she can make me want her more?

"Are you about to blow, Laxus?" She mocks me even as I'm thrusting into her. "It's not surprising considering that you just did not even a minute ago."

She's right. I'm about to cum. But I can't do it without her. I refuse. My hand snakes down to her clit and rub it fast. She screams out in pleasure."

So close.

"Laxus." She cries out as she cums. I call out her name as I cum in her tight cunt.

We are breathing heavily afterwards. I can't believe I came twice in five minutes. Usually it takes me a while to bust a nut with anyone else. But I feel like I can go another round. Let's see how she feels.

"You came twice, Mira." I laugh. "Are you tired yet?"

"After a subpar romp?" She says, again with the mocking. "I thought you were going to show me a good time."

I give her a vicious smirk. "Well, I've been doing nearly all the work." I tell her. "If you want to participate..."

"If you want me to work, why don't we get to a bedroom?" She smirks back.

"Alright. My room. NOW!" I yell. I grab my jacket and leave my ripped shirt where it is. I also grab her underwear and hand it to her. She didn't bother with the panties and bras. She just put on the dress. I put my jacket on her and put her over my shoulder. When she's secured, I burst out of the guild. To get home faster, I use my lightning powers on my feet making a 30 minute trip a five minute one.

* * *

><p>I slam open the door to my place and shut it just as quickly. I take her to my room and throw her to the bed. Jacket's off somewhere, doesn't matter. I'm more interested with the woman on my bed. I skulk onto the bed like a predator. I'm not done with her yet.<p>

"Get ready, Mira." I tell her.

Before I realize it, I'm the one lying on the bed with her straddling me. She was taking off her dress and gives me the most sultry look. God, to see her completely naked. Have I mentioned that she's got an amazing body? Because she does.

"Demons are not so easily satisfied." She tells me. "I'm going to show you how a demon takes what she wants from a dragon."

"Do your worst." I smirk. Nothing she can do will surprise me.

She returns my smirk. "I intend to." I can feel magic in the air. She wouldn't...

She did. She used Satan Soul. Okay. I didn't expect that. But that's fine. She wants to use magic. I can use powers too. If she wants to dominate me, she's going to have to work for it.

And just as soon as stretch out my hands to use my lightning magic, she grabs my wrists (with claws?) and pushes them to the headboard.

"Weren't you the one who said I should take what I want and not to worry about the consequences?" She coos. God, could she be more sexy?

Her claws release my wrists. When I try to reach her, something holds my hands back. It felt like handcuffs. I looked up and saw that there were rings around my wrists and the poles of the headboard. Okay, this shit just got kinkier. No woman ever had the stones to try and tie me up. This woman...

"What's the matter, Laxus?" She asks me. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

I test the rings, first with my physical strength, then with my magic. Nothing worked.

"Scared?" She teases me. "Beg me to take them off."

"I'm not afraid." I tell her.

She leans in to my face. I can feel her naked tits on my chest. She drags a demonic nail from my ear to my chin ever so slowly. "Have you ever imagined having sex with me?" She asks in a voice that sends a jolt to my dick. Yes! Oh god, yes! "What did you imagine?"

I won't make this easy for her. "Try to guess." I tell her.

She leers at me sexily. God, what is she going to do?

I get my answer when she puts her claws on my shoulders and scrapes the nails along my chest. The result is a mixture of pain splashed with pleasure. I'm pretty sure I swore out loud.

"Are you getting off on pain, Laxus?" Her voice is low, barely above a whisper. And yet, it sounds like a cannon shot. I can't believe I'm getting off on this. "Would you like more?"

I nod. Her claws scratch harder into my skin. Fuck. I look at my chest and see angry red scratch marks.

"Poor baby." She smiles. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

She's got me hypnotized. Of course, I say yes. Her lips kiss my naked skin. Her tongue licks down my body. It feels so good

She gets to my pants and toys with the zipper. "Anything you want?" She teases me.

"Anything I want?" I retort.

"Do you want me to take hold of the dragon?" She coos as she grabs my dick. She squeezes it hard, making me groan out loud. "Would you to be inside me and watch me squeeze every last drop out of it?"

"Yes! God, yes!"

"Then beg for it." Did she just say that? Does she really want me to beg?

"Fuck you. I won't beg."

She gives me that irritating smile, like she knows that I'm going to give in. "Don't worry. You'll give in."

I shudder in anger and struggle against my restraints. Whatever she made this out of, they were tough.

"Come on, Laxus." She whispers as she strokes my dick. "Beg for me to ride you."

"Never."

She gives me a devilish smirk. Then she takes my dick and puts it in her mouth. Fuck, I think my eyes rolled in my head. She's just so good at this. And she's using her teeth again. Watching her bob up and down makes me want to cum but I want to be in her pussy when I do. Not that I mind this. This is great.

"Faster, Mira."

Instead of going faster, Mira goes slower...agonizingly slower.

"You know what you have to do." She says with that smirk on her face.

What's more important, my pride or busting a nut?

"I know how to make you beg." She has this look on her face like she's got a plan. She then takes her tits in her hands and puts my dick in between them. Oh fuck. This feels good. I've never had a woman give me a titty fuck before. Fuck, those magnificent funbags stroking me are making me want to give in.

"I know you're about to blow, Laxus." She says. "Why not surrender?" And then she puts my dick in her mouth while giving me a titty fuck. Fuck it's too much. Pride means shit in the face of her technique.

"Alright, alright. I give." I yell. "Ride me."

She looks up at me with those model eyes and smiles. "No. Now it's too late." She continues with her treatment.

"Stop, Mira. I'm about to..."

It's too late. I shoot my load in Mira's mouth. Fuck, I didn't mean to do that. She looks up at me and smirks like she enjoyed it. God, she's like a porn star.

"Impressive, Laxus." She says. "But I bet that's it for you. You've already come three times and at your age, that's probably your limit."

Did she just call me old? She's taunting me. She knows exactly how to push my buttons. And now she's crawling up my body. Her tits are in my face. I know what she wants. She moans on top of me as I suck on her tits. I can feel myself getting harder. I just want to be inside her. I want to fuck her some more.

"Do you want to be inside of me?" She whispers in my ear. "All you have to do is beg. Beg to be inside of me."

I groan. I can't do this pride shit and I can't get out of these restraints. "Please Mira. I want to fuck you."

She grabs my dick and guides it towards her wet cunt. "Are you ready?" She asks.

I nodded like a little bitch. I can't say no to her.

She impales herself on my dick, making me groan. Fuck, she's so tight.

"Feeling good, Laxus?" She asks, once again dragging her clawed hands along my chest. This time, she draws blood and leaves more scratch lines. Fuck, that feels great. I didn't know I could get off on pain like this. I tell her to move. I need her to move.

"Come on, Laxus. You know what to do." She says.

"Dammit, Mira. MOVE!" I know I yelled at the top of my voice. I know my neighbors will complain tomorrow. But I don't fucking care. This is probably the only chance I'll get with Mira. And the sex is amazing.

She starts riding me. The delicious friction of her inner walls on my dick, I can't stand it.

"Move faster." I can't believe that I'm letting her take control.

"Poor Laxus." She whispers. She still moves so slow. "Begging for more. If only your fan club knew how quick you submitted."

I jerk against my restraints. I can't let her do this to me anymore. I gather as much lightning magic in my hands as I can. One good jerk and my left hand gets free. I reach out for Mira. I realize too late to stop but my hand still has magic in it. Fuck, I'm going to sock her in the face with a lightning fist. That'll kill the mood. Quick as a whip, she smacks my hand away. The magic goes flying into a wall, leaving an electrical scorch mark. She then restrains my hand with her claw.

"Bad boy." She taunts me. "I'm just going to have to punish you some more."

She starts riding me faster. We finally have a rhythm going. I can hear the bed creaking under the force of our fucking. And god, seeing her above me in her nude glory...I know I'll never forget this sight for as long as I live and breathe. Even in Satan Soul, she puts every woman I've ever been with to shame. And the sex, fuck, I think I'll be spoiled from now on. I'll always be comparing anyone with Mira.

She moans loud, telling me that she's close. I'm close too. Fuck. She rides me harder and faster, trying to make me bust first. The grip of her claw on my hand gets tighter. Fuck. I can't cum first. I refuse. Mira makes one good downward thrust and I hear her shudder. She came before me. I can feel those juices dribbling down my dick and onto my balls. I can't hold back anymore. I shoot my load into her pussy.

Fuck. I need to catch my breath. Considering that she's collapsed on top of me, she needs a break too. I've never cum four times in one night. God, I'm going to need a tub full of Gatorade to get me back to normal.

I notice that the restraint that was holding my right hand was gone. It must have disappeared when I got Mira to cum. I also notice that her demon form faded. It was Mirajane Strauss naked. She was looking very smug.

"I had you begging for it." She chuckles darkly. "Oh if only your fan club could see this. Big badass Laxus Dreyar was at the mercy of a woman."

Okay. Now I'm pissed. As quick as a whip, I pin her to the bed. "You think I'm done with you? You're dead wrong."

Instead of being, at the very least, surprised, she smirks at me. "Do your worst, Laxus."

"I intend to." I growl.

I've never had a woman ever drive me into a frenzy before. The girls I normally take to bed with me are one and done types. Maybe a few of them can go twice. But Mira... We fucked for god knows how long. One moment I had her on her hands and knees while fucking her. The next, she transforms into another demon, wraps her legs around my waist and fucks me while we were flying. I must have came in the double digits that night. But shit! I was satisfied. I've never had a sexual experience like that. Believe me! I've been with plenty of women, had a couple of threesomes and, one time, a foursome with three women and none of them ever came close to matching this one night.

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next day, the first thought that that comes to my mind is 'I am so exhausted'. The second thought is that I am naked and feel much warmer than usual. One glance down and I realize that there is a very warm body next in the same bed as me. Oh yeah. That did happen.<p>

I can feel her breath tickling my neck. Her tits are on my chest. A hand is on my abs. Her weight is very comfortable on me. She smells of sweat and sex...my sex. God, she smells great.

Having Mira in this bed reminds me of how small it is. It's a full size bed that fits only me and isn't at all suited for what happened last night. Although I've been with a lot of women, I've never brought any of them to my home. It's always been at their place or at a hotel. That way, I don't have to worry about any awkwardness come the next morning. I can just leave. Mira is the first woman to sleep in my bed.

I look at the clock. The red lines were indicating that it was 3 in the afternoon. Fuck! I slept most of the day. But damn if it wasn't worth it. And now I'm hungry. Isn't it funny how having sex makes you hungry enough to eat a horse? But I don't want to move...not with her on me.

I can feel her shifting above me. She's going to wake up. I hear a groan above me. She looks at me, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning." She says simply, as if we didn't do what we did last night.

"Morning?" I laugh. "We're deep in the afternoon now."

She looks at my clock and groans. She gets up from my bed and I am treated to the greatest sight in my life, her naked body. God, she's beautiful.

"Elfman and Lisanna are probably worried about me." She says.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

She puts a finger on her chin, thoughtful of the question. "I feel like a shower." She smiles. There's something different about her smile. It's similar to that fake smile but it's much more relaxed. "I feel sweaty and sticky."

"Through that door." I tell her, nodding at my bathroom.

"Thank you." She answers back and she walks into my bathroom.

After a minute, I hear the shower running. God, Mirajane Strauss is in my shower, using my soap and shampoo. She's going to smell like me... Well, she's going to smell like me even more, considering we just had the most amazing romp last night.

A thought comes into my mind. I don't have a towel for her. She's going to want to be dry. It's a flimsy excuse but fuck, if you had the kind of sex I had with her... I go to my closet and grab two towels from it.

As soon as I open the door, I'm hit with a burst of steam. I see her silhouette in the curtain. God, I'm getting hard just watching. I open the curtain and see the most erotic sight I've ever seen. Seeing her naked is fucking sexy as hell. Seeing her naked in my shower with water running down that perfect head of hair to her amazing tits, flat stomach, round hips and nice legs...well this image will forever be burned into my mind.

"You are letting out all the steam, Laxus." She says. "Either come in or close the curtains." There's a bit of a twinkle in Mira's eyes, as if she already knows what I'm going to do.

Who am I to refuse an invitation like this?

I step into my shower and find myself next to a very naked and very wet Mira.

"Should I be worried about being shocked?" Mira asks.

"The water is desalinated, filtered and purified." I tell her. "I had the landlord install it so I don't kill myself in the shower."

She nods and takes my soap. Her hand brushes up against my chest. They still have the deep scratch marks from last night.

"I'm sorry about this." She apologizes.

"Don't be." I say. "I got those trying to make a demon submit to me. It was fun."

She smirks and soaps up my chest. Her soft touch is making me hard. It's like she knows exactly what to do to make me want to fuck her. Hell, it makes me want her completely, to possess her body and soul.

Before I give myself a chance to analyze where that last thought came from, I notice the bite mark I left when we were fucking in the guild.

"You've got a mark on your shoulder.." I tell her.

She smiles at me. "A dragon tried to have his way with me. I made him submit very quickly."

I smirk. I grab the soap and passed it along her hips, then to her stomach.

Her eyes become heavy as her body leans into my touch. I grab her chin gently and move in to kiss her. Last night, when we kissed, it was like we were trying to devour each other. It was hard and fast, trying to get each off. Now, our kissing is slow, almost sensual. We were taking our time with each other, caressing naked skin.

"At this rate, we aren't going to get out of the shower." She says as my lips move to her shoulders and then I start sucking on her tits. My hand snakes to her pussy, thrusting my finger inside rapidly. I want to get her ready for what's going to happen.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I tell her. "Do you?"

I can hear her hmm. She then grabs my dick with her soapy hand and strokes it. Fuck. She's great. She's got the perfect touch, getting me fully hard in seconds.

"You ready?" I ask her as I grab her ass, setting her against the wall. She wraps her legs around my waist.

She looks at me with those smoky eyes opened with anticipation, wet hair obscuring one of her eyes and cheeks stained with a hint of pink. I kiss her deeply as I penetrate her. Fuck! It's like her pussy is shaping itself into the size and shape of my cock. It feels so great. I don't think I can ever get enough of Mira. I can feel her inner walls pulsating. I don't know how long I'll last considering how much we fucked last night.

I take it slowly this time. It's not just for the sake of not falling down in the tub, although that's part of the reason. I'm supporting both her and me on a floor with very little traction. It'd be a shame if I slipped and fell. That would certainly kill the moment. But more important that that, I want to remember this moment. This may be the only time I'll get the chance to have sex with Mira. I think that my memory will be enough but imagination alone won't ever come close to the actual experience.

It's weird. Last night, we were fucking hard and fast, trying to get each other off, just the way I like it. But now, we are taking it slow. We kiss passionately with each thrust. We are enjoying each other without anything to get in our way. It's strange. It feels like... It sounds ridiculous in my head but it feels like we're making love.

"Laxus, so close." She whispers into my ear. I'm close too. I need her to cum with me.

My hand snakes down to her clit and rubs it furiously. It doesn't take long for her walls to clamp down on my cock as her juice dribbles down it. The resistance that she gives me is enough that it only takes me two thrusts to cum inside of her. And as I bust a nut, I can't help but kiss Mira deeply.

This time in the shower had been different from other women. Hell, it was different than last night. Before, when I had sex, it was always to enjoy the moment, bust a nut and leave. But this time in the shower, I feel like, as fruity as it sounds, like I connected with something deep inside of Mira. I grabbed hold of something and, the weird thing is, I never want to let go.

I put her down and finish washing up. Afterwards, we get out shower and dry ourselves. There's this awkward silence between us. I'm not surprised. Last night and this afternoon, we were more focused on the pleasure. Now comes the consequences. We went back my room and started getting dressed. Again, that awkward silence floated around us.

"I never did answer your question." Mira says as she puts on her bra and shimmies into her panties.

"What question?" I ask.

"You were right." She tells me. "I have been feeling tired lately. I've been working from sunrise until late at night for the guild. Last night was the first time in a while that I've gotten a good night's sleep."

I just look at her as she sits on my bed in her underwear. In any other situation, this would be an invitation to me. But this was different. She was pouring her heart out to me.

"I love Fairy Tail." She says. "It has been my home ever since my village kicked me and my siblings out. I want to repay the master's kindness. It's why I work so hard."

I sit down on the bed with her and, in a move that surprises even me, I put my arm around her shoulder.

"No one would ever ask you to stop serving everyone in Fairy Tail." I say. "But if people knew that you were exhausted, they would force you to relax."

I hear a snort from her. "Is that what last night was?" She laughs. "Relaxation?"

"Didn't hear you complaining." I laugh. "Considering that all last night, I heard 'Oh, Laxus! Harder! Faster!'"

"Really?" She smirks. "That's funny. Because last night, all I heard was 'God, Mira! You're so good! I need more!"

We both laugh at that. The awkwardness that once filled my room completely disappeared. In that moment, we weren't blushing virgins who didn't know what to say after an awkward first time. We weren't just guildmates. We are...

I look at Mira. She has a serious look on her face. I can almost guess what's she's going to say next.

"So now what?" She says.

Three words. So much meaning in those three words. It makes me think. I've never thought about a relationship. I've been happy just having fun with women, one night of pleasure, no attachments. Don't get me wrong. I would like to start a family...you know, years from now, maybe in my thirties. All of that flew out of the window last night.

Mira is the kind of woman who, I think, wouldn't be happy with just a one-night stand or a friends with benefit kind of deal. She'd want something more. And I don't know if I'm the kind of guy to provide that. That's one of the reasons why I never wanted to do anything with people from the guild...too many complications. She deserves better than me. And yet, the thought of someone other than me touching her or being with her sickens me. I don't want anyone around her. No man is worthy of her. If she offered the chance to me to be with her, I'd take it faster than Cana goes through a barrel of beer. But does she want to be with me? I don't know if she would ever be interested in a guy like me. I'm not what you would call 'boyfriend' material.

"What is it that you want?" I ask her. "I told you before that I'm not interested in what you need. I **AM** interested in what you want. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. So what is it that you want?"

She gets up off my bed. She moves her head close so that we are now eye level with each other. I can see the blue in her eyes and it feels like something in my chest is clutching.

"I want to go on vacation." She smiles.

Okay. That was not the answer I was expecting.

"I want to go to the beach and relax by the water." She says. "I want to feel the warm sands on my skin, feel it in my toes. I want to hear the waves of the ocean lapping against the beach. I want to get lost in a good book on the beach. I want to be served by some cute cabana boys, waiting on my every command. And I just want to let my mind wander and do nothing. That's what I want."

"If you want vacation time, all you have to do is ask." I tell her. "I'm sure Gramps will give you as much as you want. If you want, I can talk to him and..."

Mira laughs. I don't know what I said to cause such a reaction. She moves back and picks up her dress, still laughing at me.

"What?" I snap. "What's so funny?"

"You'll find it difficult to convince the master if you'll be packing as well." Mira laughs harder.

"Wait. What?"

"You said that you'll give me what I want, right?" There's a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I want you to come with me."

If you were to tell me if I knew Mira before last night, I would have laughed and said 'of course'. But now, I don't know what she's thinking.

She gives me a look that feels like knows exactly what's going through my mind. "Last night, you said that I need to be selfish and take what I want." She says. "Today, I put the question to you. Do you want something from me?"

Oh that was a loaded question. Does she know that I'm seriously considering pursuing a relationship with her? Then, she puts her hand on my face.

"Too bad." She laughs. "Because I don't care about what you want. I care about what you need, what you really need."

I think my eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. If I'm interpreting her words right, she's offering me a chance to be in a relationship with her. She's actually choosing to be with me. Am I reading this right?

"Do you even know what you need, Laxus?" She says. There's something serious in her eyes. "You've been taking what you want for so long that you don't even know what you really need. But I know what you need. I can give it to you if you desire it."

She heads for my door and I can't think of a single thing to say to her. What she's offering me is probably the greatest thing that may ever happen in my life and it's walking out of my door without any resistance. She gives me a smile.

"I need to go home, tell Elfman and Lisanna that I'm okay." She explains. "Afterwards, I'll be at the guild. I'll wait for your answer then."

She gives me a brilliant smile and walks out of my room.

And now, I'm all alone. The only reminder of what happened was the scorch mark on wall, the broken headboard and Mira's lingering scent. I still can't believe what just happened.

She was giving me a chance. Me! The biggest asshole in the world. All I have to do is take it. I mean, it's right in front of me. The woman who everyone desires, Fiore's number one pin-up girl, wants me. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if I let her slip through my fingers, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

Last night, I told Mira to be selfish and take what she wants. Perhaps I should take my own advice and take what I need. After all, people like me and her are selfish like that.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that story.<strong>

**I would imagine that Laxus, with all of the women hanging around him, I'm sure that he's messed around with a few of them. As for Mira, considering that she wasn't particularly the nicest girl in the world back in the day and the fact that she's a model, I would be surprised if she was a virgin. Putting the two of them together would make for incredible sexytimes, almost like a porno. That's what I tried to convey in the first two sex scenes. The third one in the shower was more sensual. I hope I got that across.**

**You know, after writing this fic, I feel like I am leaning towards liking Miraxus.**

**Anyways, like it? Hate it? No opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Until next time,**

**A. Angel**


End file.
